MFRPS Summary: The state of Pennsylvania, Department of Agriculture, Bureau of Food Safety presently completes Manufactured Foods Inspections for the FDA under contract as well as for the state of Pennsylvania. The state wishes to become compliant with the MFRPS standards by establishing a uniform basis for measuring and improving the performance of its manufactured food regulatory program. Since achieving and sustaining conformance with the program standards requires comprehensive self-assessment on the part of our State program and continuous improvement and innovation, we do not have the staff to undertake these goals. With the financial support of the MFRPS Grant, the state of Pennsylvania, Department of Agriculture, Bureau of Foods Safety would be able to hire staff dedicated to accomplishing these goals and provide the equipment needed to complete their tasks.